Slave Pens
The first 5-man wing within the Coilfang Reservoir. The Coilfang Reservoir is home to Lady Vashj. The instance is harder than both the Blood Furnace and the Hellfire Ramparts, but the loot drops are of much greater quality. Bosses *Mennu the Betrayer - level 64 Elite Broken Draenei *Rokmar the Crackler - level 64 Elite Makrura *Quagmirran - level 64 Elite Bog Lord Quests Neutral * Trash Mobs Normal mode melee mobs hit between ~2000–3000 normal hits. Bogstrok - come in groups of 3–4. * Normal crowd control works. * In Heroic mode, it is immune to Mind Control and Seduction. Coilfang Champion * Strict Melee * Uses Intimidating Shout on its target (often the tank), cowering it in fear and fearing everyone else in melee range. * When tank is cowering in fear, the Champion goes after the next un-feared target on its threatlist, usually ranged attackers or healers. * Frost Nova works well: You pull the Champion and Frost Nova it when it is within melee range of tank. When, or if, the Champion uses Intimidating Shout while it is rooted, it will attack the tank and break the stun instead of running for the ranged attackers or healers. * In Heroic mode, it is immune to Mind Control. Coilfang Observer * Uses Immolate for ~2000 initial damage plus damage over time. * Normal crowd control works. * In Heroic mode, it becomes immune to Mind Control and Seduction, but can still be feared and frozen by traps. Coilfang Slavemasters * When you kill the Slavemasters, the slaves run away and de-aggro. Coilfang Defenders * Has a reflective shield approximately every 20 seconds. * Cannot be trapped or feared, but can be stunned, polymorphed, cycloned and disarmed. * A well geared tank-healer combination can survive tanking two of these guys simultaneously, but they hit extremely hard. * Normal snares do seem to affect them so they can be kited. * In Heroic, immune to seduce and sheep, but still vulnerable to stun and kiting. * Stealth Detectors, thus cannot be sapped. Coilfang Scale-Healers * Priests can Mind Control these; the surrounding mobs will kill them quickly. Coilfang Soothsayer * These can Mind Control one player to attack teammates. The Mind Controlled player will use magic and normal attacks. * All forms of crowd control work on these. Coilfang Enchantress * Cannot be Mind Controlled in heroic mode. Coilfang Collaborators * Cannot be seduced in heroic mode, but can be feared. Coilfang Technicians * Can be seduced in heroic mode. Coilfang Ray * Casts a form of fear which is dispellable. * All forms of crowd control work. Coilfang Tempest * Cannot be seduced in heroic mode, but can be feared. Heroic Coilfang on Heroic is similar to non-heroic, as in most heroics trash mobs are simply bumped up in power and given immunities to certain crowd control forms. A Warlock can be especially helpful in this instance, as there are several areas with open space for chain fearing. Two particularly tricky pulls can be found after Rokmar - these involve large groups with an mind controlling enchantress and a intimidating shouting Champion. Strategy Guides * Detailed infos on Bosses, heroic loot tables and map - WorldofRaids * Complete Map and Walkthrough - Infoceptor * A detailed guide to the Slave Pens can be found at The Burning Crusader. * Resource Links - wow.mmomasters.com * Detailed Boss Strategy and Map AmpWoW Videos * Full Run from WarCry.com Category:Instance:Slave Pens Category:Subzones